


Katsudon Kitchen

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Culinary, M/M, corporate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Baby/Corporate/Culinary AU as requested byTheUsedDecoyon Ao3.Everybody at the studio thinks that Victor and Yuuri must have had some more than romantic get together, that let to them being married and raising an adorable baby.The truth.Victor screwed up the first date by proposing marriage. And Yuuri ended up with more than promised.





	Katsudon Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 263 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the third mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> So if you love reading my stuff, give me options. It is nano, I need the wordcount. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The two employees behind the front desk of the studio are giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls after one of the higher up from management had given them his charming smile and a loving wink. Although it could have been the more than adorable baby on his arm that had made them swoon. The youngest of the two uses some pages to fan herself.

"That man is just too gorgeous for his own good. That baby's momma is one lucky girl." 

"Ai, I'll let you know not to ever say that again." The youngest looks up surprised at her older colleague. Sure it's her first week so she's not fully aware of all the gossip, but she was fairly certain she would have known if somebody like that was a single parent. "He's not a single parent. That baby was his sister's, he adopted it after she died. But the other parent isn't some lucky girl." Her colleague smiles and points at the screen that shows the cooking show currently being aired live. "He's married to the other hottie you've been swooning about." The girl's mouth drops.

"Man I already thought I missed out on never seeing Katsudon Kitchen before starting to work here, but to know the two of them are an item. What's the story?" 

Her colleague sighs. "Nobody knows. It's fairly common knowledge that Yuuri's show on his own Youtube channel had started to get recognition from broadcast networks. Yet no one knew he was seeing anyone, let alone the second highest of our company. Then one day, he posts a clip with pictures of their wedding and ends it with telling the world he was going to have his own nationwide show. Before people could grasp it the first pictures of them with Tasha were popping up in some magazines." She sighs a second time. "It was just so romantic, and they are so in love we just all accept they kept the dating part from us. Seriously, some were very sad to know that Victor hadn't been single for a long time." 

The two women swoon some more while trading ideas of hos the first date between these tow had to have been. 

Yuri closes his laptop when he hears the front door get slammed shut. Sure he and Victor were brother's, but that was more a technicality than real genetics as Yuri was the son of Victor's father third wife's first marriage, there had never been a moment Victor had acted like Yuri tends to do.

"I see that the meeting didn't go as planned." He looks at Victor standing there clearly trying to get his breathing in order. "So what is there newest tactic to get authority over Ilya and the baby?" 

"Those horrid people are trying to use the fact me and her hadn't spoken in the four years before her divorce as a means to prove that I don't know what my sister wants. As if the whole reason we were separated wasn't because the piece of human waste she was married to hadn't bullied her to the point of submission about her gay brother. The moment she was out of his grasp she came back to me and I know she felt horrid about shunning me. I understand."

Victor slumps down on the couch next to his fourteen year old brother. "They are also saying that as I am not with a woman I am unsuited to raise a child. As if two men can't raise a child between them." His fist slams into the pillow Yuri slipped in his lap, knowing his brother's tendency to do that and get hurt. Yuri's not certain what to do, as he knows his brother would love a lasting relationship, but he's fourteen and he shouldn't know it or say anything about it. 

Victor closes his eyes before looking at Yuri. "Seems they saw those IG photo's you posted of my last attempt to cook. They also added that to their 'proof' of my incompetence to raise a baby. As if making a three course meal and heating up a bloody bottle are even the same. And the technician made clear the oven bursting in flames had not been a fault of mine." He sighs. "I might have told them that I am seeing somebody who is more than capable running a household." 

Yuri looks at him in shock. "How could you do that? They will check. And when they find out you lied." both of them shiver. "And it's not like single, gay, men, willing to have children, and capable to run a household while cooking pretty dishes are widely available. I mean basically the only one I know is Katsudon and he's pretty impossible for you to get." Victor looks at him.

"Katsudon? I thought that was that dish you tried to incorporate in your piroshki's last week. Now it sounds like you are talking about a person." Victor looks up surprised when instead of answering Yuri simply takes his laptop and starts it up again. Thinking he made his brother angry again he makes a movement to stand up and give him room, instead Yuri grabs his arm, pulls him back on the sofa and plants his laptop on Victor's lap.

"The camera isn't to great, but he is." After that Victor finds himself staring at the screen, glued to the image of the shy Japanese man who is moving around in a teeny tiny kitchen making wonderful dishes. His movements are like looking at a dancer, his voice is like the most calming presence, and his skill are better than the ones of several of the chefs currently on his companies network. 

Yuri places a plate of food in front of Victor, and he doesn't even scold his brother for simply shoving it down without looking at it. After the seventh video is finished, this one a Q&A with his best friend about questions he got from viewers, Victor slowly closes the laptop. 

"He lives in this town, doesn't he?" Yuri nods, clearly expecting the question shows his telephone to Victor. There is an article about some of the dance majors (of course) of the local university doing a fundraiser and Yuuri is dead center in the photo. "I'm going to contact him. see if he wants to meet up with me." Yuri spats his last bite of food over the table.

"Damn, Victor, you can't do that. The guy will probably go into hiding, and the only reason we aren't living on take-outs anymore is because he makes it easy to follow his recipe's." Yuri tries to think of something else to say. "And even if you guys start dating now, you'll never make it believable enough to get the baby form those monsters." 

Victor looks at his brother before kissing him on the head. "It's an option, and right now, as desperate as it seems, it's the best we have. I assume you don't know his actual contact info do you?" Yuri shakes his head, not certain if he would give it to his brother if he did have it. "Oh well. I'll just put the research department on it when I'm in the office tomorrow. maybe I can get away with it when I make it look as if I'm planning to sign him for our network. His show has enough potential, Yakov might believe it even if that guy knows me too well." 

Sure enough Yakov had accused him to be scheming something. But as the board all agreed Katsudon Kitchen could be a great asset to their network and the rumors other's are also looking into the guy they decide to send out an invite to a meeting. Victor insists being the one to propose it, something they all look surprised about as he has never personally did a meeting with potential new hosts for shows. Yakov just stares at him for a moment before allowing it. 

"Seriously Yuuri. This is huge!!! Are you certain that they said that Victor Nikiforov himself is going to come here. The same Victor you had posters of growing up when he was still a teenager before he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and take over the network. That Victor Nikiforov." 

Yuuri looks up at his friend. "You are not helping me get my nerves down with that Peach. But yes, That Victor Nikiforov." Phichit takes his cup and gulps down his drink. "I don't even know why he wants to meet with me personal, or why he insisted on this cafe instead of at the networks headquarters." Yuuri bites his lip. "Do you think I offended them in one of my streams? Maybe they want me to quit making Katsudon Kitchen." 

Phichit shakes his head. "If they wanted that they would have sent out a simple order by lawyer. Nope. I think they want you for the network. You've already got some offers of smaller networks that broadcast locally, and i keep saying you are good enough to go national. It must be that!" A sudden mischievous grin breaks out over his best friends face making Yuuri worried for what might come next. "Or maybe he saw some of your shows online and he fell head over heels in love with you." 

"Phichit!!! Leave!! I'm nervous enough as it is please do not add to it." Phichit isn't even insulted which he proves with a quick kiss to Yuuri's cheek. He takes his cup to the counter and leaves the cafe with a skip to his footing. But just before he step out he leans back in. 

"Yuuri. Maybe once the meeting is over I can help you find somebody to get laid." He leaves knowing the sheer thought of Phichit trying to 'help' him get a partner is enough to make his friend forget what he was getting all worked up about. When he takes a quick look in through the place side window he can see 'the Victor Nikiforov' approach the table. For a moment he feels guilty about making the last comment as Victor wasn't suppose to have heard it. 

"Yuuri Katsuki." Victor is taken away by the beautiful young man sitting at the table. Shit. He can feel his nerves get the better of him. "I'm Victor Nikiforov, I work at Feltsman. May I join you?" When those large brown eyes settle on him and the blush on those pretty cheeks deepen before he nods Victor really does need to sit down before he swoons. 

Yuuri feels his hands twitch because the thought to be sitting at a table with his teen crush is enough to bring a whole new level of nerves. When Victor's hands shoot forward and takes his, effectively holding them down by rubbing soothing circles in them, Yuuri feels his brain shut down for a moment. Hence missing the first part of Victor's rambling, not realizing the other man is about as nervous as he is, that is till he hears a certain word.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Victor looks a bit taken that Yuuri asks for him to repeat it, blushing like he's the one with the teen crush. 

"As I was saying. When my younger brother showed me your show I knew you are perfect. Will you please marry me so that I can adopt my nephew." When Yuuri just stares at him he realizes he isn't being considerate towards the other man. "I know it's a big thing i ask, but I need to be able to provide this kid a safe place away from those people. And it's not like the offer for your own show on our network was just a rouse to get you here." he shakes his head. "Okay it was in a way. But you are perfect, and I need your help. I'll give you anything you ask if you help me." 

Yuuri knows he should pull his hands away, maybe even toss his tea in the other man's face for proposing this, but there's something that makes him want to know more. "Tell me everything. And I mean every little detail." Victor's smile makes it clear the other man had expected a rejection. 

The next two hours Yuuri hears exactly why Victor Nikiforov, one of the most eligible bachelors, needs a person to be his partner. In the end Yuuri knows he would forever feel bad leaving a child in a situation like that.

"And the doctor's are absolutely certain there is no chance for your sister to ever wake up." Victor shakes his head. 

"The only reason they hadn't pulled the plug on her the moment she was declared brain dead was because of her pregnancy. I thought there would be no contest as well what happened to him, but the child is almost ready to be brought into the world and now they suddenly try to claim him. Those people are so cold, I can not have Ilya's baby be brought up by them." Yuuri leans over the table and rubs a tear away from Victor's cheek.

"And you think marriage is the best solution why?" Yuuri kept wondering that throughout the whole story.

"At first I thought just dating would work, but they'll question everything. So then I thought that if we elope -so to say- and claim that we kept our relationship a secret because well my work and personal situation would mess up with your school. But that now that you are joining the network, we wanted everyone to know." Victor sighs and shrugs. "I don't know. I'm desperate. No one at work knows all the details about the situation, only that my sister was in some kind of accident and is in a coma, and I don't want to bother my little brother with it too much." 

Victor pulls away his hands and stands up. "I'm sorry. I messed this up. You deserve better. I'll have somebody from the office send the papers over. Just please don't tell anyone about the rest okay?" he grabs his coat and turns ready to leave. 

"I'll do it." Victor turns back around. Blinking at Yuuri who gives him a soft smile. "But first I want a proper question." The cheeky smirk Victor gets and the glance Yuuri gives his knee, before cocking his eyebrow, make Victor realize what the man means. He moves back to the table, knowing fully well that all the eyes are pointed on them, hangs his coat over the chair he just left and goes down on one knee before Yuuri, taking his hand in his own. 

"Yuuri Katsuki will you do me the honor of making me an honest man by marrying me and allowing me to call you my husband?" 

Yuuri slips his other hand around Victor's jaw, through the back of his hairs, before pulling him closer and kiss his forehead. "Yes Victor. I will." 

The cheer of the people around is loud enough that nobody hears the soft whispers going on between the two men. Yuuri admitting that he doesn't have a lot of relationship experience as he was always busy and it never felt right. Victor promising to never take more than Yuuri would be willing to offer. 

Victor looks at Yuuri wowing the audience at the live show with one of his quick recipes. They both had assumed roles those first few weeks into their marriage, mostly because they had gotten hitched within the week of that day, Victor used to be the one in charge, Yuuri always being overpowered, but it had all changed one drunken night. Making them figure out exactly what dynamic fitted them best. And here they are, over a year later and just last month they had renewed their vows with all the extra's of an actual wedding. 

And today they were going to celebrate Tasha's first birthday. Victor looks down at the dozing kid on his arm. Remembering being in the hospital when the doctor's got him, being conflicted because he knew that it was a joyous event that this little boy enriched his life but also knowing there was no more reason for his sister to keep on being hooked on the machines. If not for Yuuri there, convincing the doctor's to get Tasha just shortly before midnight and turning the machines off afterwards this would be a messy date. 

Tasha's blue eyes slip open slowly, they are only a shade darker than Victor's but so were his sister's, and slowly focus on him and the surroundings. It makes Victor happy to know at least a little bit of her is still around. He also starts smiling when he sees it dawn on the little fellow exactly where they are. Sure enough, he turns his head till he can spot Yuuri busy telling his audience the lat things they need to do. 

"Oto!!" Tasha's little voice rings over the set, making Yuuri break off mid sentence and look in their direction. The smile he gives them is one of genuine joy. Yuuri tells the audience to give him a moment, he run over to Victor, takes Tasha from his arms while giving him a quick kiss, then with Tasha in his arms he walks back on set. Both know Tasha absolutely loves being on set with Yuuri. 

Taking the already finished product from the stage fridge and putting the one he just made out of it. Yuuri does the last things with a baby on his arm so routinely everyone can see that he is very used to it. Tasha let's out a loud cheer when Yuuri cuts the finished dish to serve it on a plate. He ends the show by wishing his audience and fans a lot of fun cooking and that he hopes to see them tune in for next weeks Katsudon Kitchen. 

After the director calls it and the camera's are all turned off, Victor walks onto the set to take Tasha back. Yuuri goes around to get some containers to put all the food in. As per his contract, everything he prepares is taken home, not one piece get's wasted. When everything is packed up, they leave the set holding hands and leaning into each other all the way to the car. The business man, the television cook, and their baby to the media. But to them they are simply a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
